


In Which Rin and Rei Have Sex

by animeangel8973



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Change Room Sex, I Tried, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Maybe a little bit of plot..., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangel8973/pseuds/animeangel8973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Rin had a strange relationship. They got mad at each other, but at the same time convinced each to move forward. Rei did things for Rin, like let him swim in the relay in order to rekindle his friendship, and Rin did things for Rei, like give him private swimming lessons. It was a rather odd arrangement, but neither of the boys were complaining. In fact, they liked it quite a bit. Until feelings got involved, of course, because feelings always get involved. Soon enough Rei realized that he’d done all those things for Rin not because of friendly feelings, but due to romantic ones, and Rin realized the same thing of Rei. They still did swimming lessons, but it got awkward for both boys, until one day everything was forced out into the open in the Samezuka pool after hours.</p>
<p>~Basically they realize they like each other and have sex. Hence the title because I couldn't think of a better one~</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Rin and Rei Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing but I hate how their names both start with 'R' and are each three letters long. I can almost guarantee I mixed up names at least once in this fic.
> 
> And now the usual disclaimer: I'm not a man, and thus have never had gay sex as it is described in this fic. I get all my information on the inner workings of gay sex from other fanfics and my own mind, so please tell me if there is anything blatantly wrong.  
> (And yes, I do know that saliva isn't actually good enough for lube, but in my mind Rei is a slight masochist. Even he knows that it's not good enough yet he still does it. Wow I might write a totally submissive Rei fic soon...)

Rei and Rin had a strange relationship. They got mad at each other, but at the same time convinced each to move forward. Rei did things for Rin, like let him swim in the relay in order to rekindle his friendship, and Rin did things for Rei, like give him private swimming lessons. It was a rather odd arrangement, but neither of the boys were complaining. In fact, they liked it quite a bit. Until feelings got involved, of course, because feelings always get involved. Soon enough Rei realized that he’d done all those things for Rin not because of friendly feelings, but due to romantic ones, and Rin realized the same thing of Rei. They still did swimming lessons, but it got awkward for both boys, until one day everything was forced out into the open in the Samezuka pool after hours.

~~~~~~

Rei was in the change room waiting for Rin to show, hoping that he would while at the same time hoping that he wouldn’t. The last few lessons had been beyond awkward, and Rei had this horrible feeling that Matsuoka-senpai had somehow figured out how he felt about him. He’d tried his hardest to be subtle with the staring, but Rin’s body was so sensational that he couldn’t help but stare. Sighing he laid back on the bench, thinking, ‘If he doesn’t show up today, it’s all over.’

He was already ten minutes late, so Rei was starting to lose hope when Rin bustled through the door, exclaiming, “Sorry I’m late!” as soon as he spotted Rei on the bench.

Giving Rin a small smile, one that was also something like a smile of relief that Rin was still willing to teach him, he sat up. He cocked an eyebrow when he noticed that Rin’s clothes were disheveled – his tie undone and his fly down as well – and his cheeks were flushed a bright pink. Looking closer, Rei noticed that Rin had this look in his eyes – he seemed... sated, was the only word for it. “What took you so long, Matsuoka-senpai? You look flushed,” he had to ask; though he had a sinking feeling that he wouldn’t like the answer.

If Rin could have gone any pinker than he already was, he did at that moment. “Oh, uh, I... went for a run! Yeah, a run.”

Rei was doubtful of that – he could be oblivious sometimes, but not that oblivious. It was rather obvious that Rin had been engaging in sexual activity before he came, and as much as that pierced Rei straight through the heart, it really wasn’t any of his business. “If teaching me to swim has become inconvenient for you, I’m sure I’ll be able to learn all right on my own,” it hurt Rei to say it, but he figured it had to be done.

Rin glanced at Rei in shock. “Inconvenient? Of course not!” he exclaimed, striding over and grabbing Rei’s arm. “I look forward to these lessons all week.”

His face went beet red, like he hadn’t meant to say that, and he dropped Rei’s arm like it was on fire. For a second Rei dared to hope that Rin actually enjoyed his company, but those hopes were dashed quite quickly. “I mean, not in like a creepy way or anything,” Rin backtracked. “I just like the chance to swim when the pool isn’t full.”

Rei looked away, breathing out a disappointed ‘Oh’ that Rin couldn’t hear, and turned to walk out to the pool area. “I’ll meet you out there,” he muttered. He couldn’t handle watching Rin change in front of him today; he almost got hard whenever he watched.

Diving gracefully into the pool, Rei swam a couple of laps before Rin came out of the change rooms and joined him. “What do you want to work on today?” Rin asked.

“Anything is fine. I mean, I need to work on everything anyways,” as soon as Rei said it, he regretted it, because now Rin could make him do anything, including...

“How about we work on the specifics of your stroke?” Rin suggested, a strange gleam in his eye that Rei didn’t notice.

Swearing in his mind, Rei gave Rin an awkward smile. “That would be great, Matsuoka-senpai.”

It wouldn’t be great – not at all – because working on his stroke meant that Rin had to touch him, in order to correct his form, and he had to observe Rin very, very carefully. Rei continued swearing in his mind as Rin did the first demonstration. Rin’s muscles rippled in such as attractive way as he swam, he was beautiful without a doubt, but with the swish of his red hair... Rei’s cock twitched and he realized he would definitely be swimming with a full-on boner by the end of the lesson. He should have stuck to working on endurance.

“Rei, were you watching?” Rin asked, coming over and gripping his arm lightly.

He shied away from the contact, but his eyes widened and he froze when he realized what Matsuoka-senpai had called him. Rei. He’d used Rei. Before, Rin had always used Ryugazaki, even though Rei had given him permission to use his first name. “Matsuoka-senpai, you used my first name,” Rei said in awe.

Rin flushed red. “Did I? Sorry, I guess it just slipped out.”

Rei shook his head and grabbed both of Rin’s biceps. “No, please call me Rei,” he said, grinning, “I’m glad we’re finally close enough that you feel comfortable calling me that.”

Rin glanced down at Rei’s grip on his biceps and went even redder, but Rei was too excited to notice. “Fine, I’ll keep calling you by your first name, but only if you call me Rin,” he insisted.

“I’ll call you Rin-san,” Rei conceded, blushing and removing one hand from Rin in order to cover his face with his arm.

“Just Rin,” Rin insisted, leaning in closer to Rei and removing his arm from in front of his face.

Rei’s eyes flicked to Rin and he jumped back at the realization that Rin’s face was only a couple of inches away, far too close for Rei to trust himself not to do anything. Removing his hand Rin, he kicked back in the water a few feet, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting slightly. “Let’s get back to work, Rin-san.”

He heard Rin sigh, but the redheaded boy didn’t say anything. They swam in contentment for a while, Rin demonstrating and Rei copying, until Rin came up behind Rei quite suddenly, grabbing his shoulders. “Your stroke is a tiny bit off, Rei. Let me show you how it should be.”

Rei froze in place, as the voice was uncomfortably close to his ear and he could feel Rin’s chest pressing slightly against his back. Not that would be a bad thing, but thoughts were starting to run through his head and he was seconds away from getting a boner. Rei tried to calm himself down – Rin had said he was going to show him, right? Which meant he was going to go off and swim, right?

Instead of going off and actually showing him, Rin pressed closer to his back and grabbed his arms, pulling them up over his head. Rei was still frozen as Rin started moving his arms in the correct way, trying to show him what he was doing wrong with his movement. “Rei, I can hardly move your arms, you’re so stiff,” Rin complained right beside his ear as Rei shut his eyes and waited for the torture to be over. “But this is how you should be doing the stroke.”

Rin finally let go of his arms and Rei let out a breath he hadn’t known that he was holding, until he felt a pair of hands at his shoulders again. “Do you want a massage, Rei? It might help loosen you up,” Rin practically purred in his ear, and at that point Rei couldn’t even tell if it was actually a purr or just his vivid imagination because all the blood had rushed straight to his groin.

Pulling away from Rin, he started swimming toward the pool edge. “Actually, I, uh, need to go to the washroom. If you could just swim around for a few minutes, that would be great.”

Without another word he pulled himself up out of the pool and rushed towards the empty change rooms, making sure that Rin couldn’t see his boner. He got into the change room and leant against a counter, breathing hard and swearing under his breath. Trying to will his boner away, he swore even harder when he realized that he wasn’t even just half hard, he was almost fully erect. “Fucking hell,” he swore. A cold shower would do nothing for this, so his only option was to masturbate and risk being caught, or wait it out and risk pissing off Rin.

Just the thought of Rin offering him a massage made him decide on option one, so he went into a shower stall and turned on the water, vowing that he would cum quickly and not make too much noise. He moaned breathily as he pulled out his cock and stroked it a few times slowly, before he remembered that it was vital that he be fast about it. Cursing himself for being so insatiable, he stroked faster, thinking of Rin and his great body. Five minutes in, he wasn’t anywhere near cumming. “Fuck,” he swore, panting lightly.

Despite his dirty mind, he didn’t have enough material. He’d never even seen Rin’s cock, let alone done anything with it, and he hadn’t considered that giving himself a hand job would take as long as this. Getting an idea, he moved a finger to the head and pressed hard against the slit, eliciting a hiss and a moan from himself just as he heard the change room door opening. “Hey Rei, you’ve been in here for a while, is anything wrong?” Rin’s voice echoed through the room.

“Everything’s fine, Rin-san!” he called, his voice strained. “Just go back to practicing and I’ll be out in a bit.”

“Rei?” Rin questioned, coming closer to the shower stall that he was in. “Why the hell are you in the shower?”

Rei cursed himself for not doing this in a toilet stall. “No particular reason,” he said in a guilty squeak.

At least now that Rin was in the room, Rei was getting closer to orgasm. The adrenaline from the possibility of being caught made his strokes feel much more intense. He rubbed the head again, nearly moaning but managing to bite his lip and contain it. “Were you planning on leaving me here?” Rin asked, sounding hurt.

“No! No, of course not!” Rei exclaimed.

“Look, Rei, I’m sorry. Was the physical contact a bit too much?”

‘A bit too much yet nowhere near enough,’ Rei sarcastically thought to himself.

Rin continued, but quieter, like he was trying to work something out for himself. “I wasn’t really sure where the boundary between friend stuff and dating stuff lies,” his voice grew louder as he became more sure of himself. “But I know I want to cross that line. I’m sorry if you’re not...comfortable with that.”

Rei’s eyes widened. If that was what it sounded like... he stroked himself faster. “Are you saying that you want to date me, Rin-san?”

“Yes,” Rin’s response was immediate and sure.

Rei gasped as he accidentally brushed the head of his cock with a nail and Rin took it as a rejection. “If... if it’s that shocking... I’m sorry, Rei, I’ll just go.”

He heard Rin’s feet padding away, and yelled, “Wait! Just wait until I’m done in here, and then we’ll talk!”

“I don’t need to hear you reject me, Ryugazaki-san,” Rin’s voice was cold, turning Rei’s blood to ice.

Rin started to walk away again and Rei panicked. “No!” he exclaimed, abandoning all rational thought. “It wouldn’t be a rejection! I’m just... just... masturbating right now,” a few tears leaked out of his eyes from the embarrassment, but he kept stroking his cock. “This is so embarrassing...”

He had expected Rin to leave until he was done, but instead a few seconds later the curtain was ripped back and Rin glared down at where he was sitting in the shower stall, his swim gear discarded in the opposite corner. “Why the hell are you masturbating now?” he yelled.

Rei looked away, even more embarrassed by the truth he was about to tell. “I... it’s your fault Rin-san... offering me a massage and all that... having such a great body... I couldn’t help it...”

He couldn’t look at Rin, but it turns out that he didn’t need to because Rin was already kneeling in front of him, taking Rei’s cock into his mouth. Rei gasped and jerked, thrusting slightly into Rin’s mouth, but the redhead didn’t seem to mind as he started sucking diligently. For a moment all Rei could do was lie against the way, completely unable to move due to pleasure, but soon enough he was yanking on Rin’s hair, pulling him off of his cock. “Rin-san,” he murmured, pulling Rin’s mouth to his in a wet kiss. “Can you fuck me please?”

Rin shuddered and pulled back slightly. “Why?” he asked, sounding a little like he was in awe.

Rei looked away, blushing. “You don’t have to... but I’d like to because I might not get another chance. I could wake up and have this all be like, a dream or something.”

Rin laughed and pulled Rei into a hug. “I’m sure it’ll happen a lot of times after this, but god would I ever love to fuck you. I just figured you’d want to wait.”

Shaking his head, Rei said, “I don’t.”

Rei made quick work of Rin’s clothes, peeling off his wet swimsuit and giving his cock a few teasing licks while he was at it, before standing up and walking out of the shower stall, grabbing a towel. Rin, now annoyed and incredibly hard, followed him, grumbling, “Where the fuck are you going?”

Looking back at Rin, Rei cocked an eyebrow. “If we do it in the shower, it’s highly likely that one of us is going to fall over and break something. Not only would that be painful, but it would also be embarrassing. To eliminate that horrifying possibility, we’re going to be doing it here.”

With that explanation he dropped his towel at the end of the bench, popped three fingers into his mouth, and laid down on the bench. Pulling his fingers out of his mouth, coated with significant amount of saliva, he brought them down to his ass and prodded one finger in, moaning as it slipped in. Rin watched in rapt fascination, amazed that Rei, despite his insistence on precision and beauty in everything else, was so wonderfully lewd and shameless. “I... I know what you’re thinking,” Rei panted out, glancing over at Rin as he added a second finger. “But sex is beauty.”

Rin grinned, knowing that would probably end up as his new motto. Striding over to Rei, he leant down and kissed him deeply slipping his tongue into the other boys mouth as his hand slid down Rei’s body to his nipples. As he tweaked one, Rei arched off the bench, moaning. “You’re really sensitive here, aren’t you?” Rin questioned with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

Removing his mouth from Rei’s, he moved down to the blue-haired boys nipple, taking one in his mouth while his thin fingers played with the other. Rei added a third finger, pushing them in and out as fast as he could considering the bad angle he had, before taking them out and moaning, “Rin, I need you inside me.”

He was so forward the Rin froze for a second before moving to stand at the end of the bench. Lifting Rei’s hips up, he wrapped both of the other boy’s legs around his hips before positioning himself at Rei’s entrance. “Are you sure you’re ready?” Rin asked.

The response he got was Rei thrusting his hips back onto Rin’s cock, although it barely got an inch in before Rei stopped to moan. Having all the confirmation he needed, Rin pushed slowly inside Rei, inch by slow inch, watching in fascination as Rei’s hole stretched to fit his size. “Does it hurt?” he murmured.

Rei nodded but shimmied his hips back a little more against Rin’s cock. “Saliva isn’t good enough lubrication, but I didn’t feel like searching for my bottle of lube. It would’ve taken too much time. Besides, it feels really good too, if I ignore the slight pain.”

Rin nodded and leaned down, sucking marks onto Rei’s chest until he finally got all the way in. Pulling out again, he was going to do a couple more slow thrusts to get Rei used to the feeling, but Rei’s voice stopped him. “I want it hard, Rin.”

The fact that he had dropped the –san was what made Rin comply immediately. He thrust inside Rei in one go, relishing the sound of skin hitting skin, and pulled out, doing it all over again. Within minutes he was close to cumming, more from Rei’s look of complete ecstasy than anything else, so he placed a hand on Rei’s cock, stroking slowly. “Rin-san,” Rei murmured; a devilish look in his eyes. “Will you cum for me?”

Rin’s eye widened to the size of saucers and he came immediately, filling up Rei’s hole with cum and moaning Rei’s name as loud as he could. Rei came seconds later, loving the feeling of being so completely and utterly full. They were a panting heap for a while, Rin having collapsed on top of Rei on the bench after cumming, until Rin broke the contented silence. “Rei, be my boyfriend?”

Rei looked at Rin with heavy lidded eyes and nodded. “Sure, if I wake up from this nap I’m about to take and find out that this isn’t a dream, I’d love to date you.”

Snorting, Rin gave Rei a soft kiss on the lips, letting Rei fall into slumber, at least for a short while.

When Rei woke up thirty minutes later, it was to Rin kissing him softly on the forehead, looking down at him lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to note: Rin was flushed at the beginning because he masturbated to thoughts of Rei before he came. I just forgot to mention that.  
> I honestly don't know where the POV went, because at first it was like all Rei's thoughts but then during sex it was like all Rin's thoughts but luckily you can do that in third person.


End file.
